The Wedding
by nashvillefanfics
Summary: This story takes place back in the 90's. Rayna breaks the news to Deacon about how she has moved on right after Deacon gets out of rehab for the fifth time. But does Rayna actually want to be with Teddy? Will she be able to just go back to Deacon?
1. Chapter 1

Rayna's phone rang. She knew it would be him. Him as in Deacon.

"Hey Ray, well here I am out of rehab. I'm ready to start over. I'm becoming a new man." Deacon said confidently over the phone.

"Great, I'm really happy for you." She said in a scared tone. She couldn't tell him about Teddy over the phone. "Do you wanna maybe meet up and get some coffee?"

"Yeah sure Ray. That sounds great. Starbucks in 30?" Deacon asked happily.

"See you then." Rayna said and hung up the phone. _Rayna, what in the hell have you gotten yourself into?_ Rayna thought closing her eyes. She was about to tell Deacon that she was done fighting for him and that she had met a new man.

**Starbucks**

Deacon sat in the chair holding his coffee in one hand and Rayna's in the other waiting for her to arrive.

"Rayna!" Deacon said hugging Rayna as she wore a fake smile.

She was happy to see him but not happy about telling him about what had happened while he had been in rehab.

"How you been? Fill me in on the latest. I've really missed you." Deacon said grabbing Rayna's hand.

"I've been good. A lot has happened since you got in rehab."

"Like what?"

"Well um..." Rayna said looking at the ground while Deacon was waiting to hear what she was going to say. "I um met a man named Teddy, he's a really nice guy."

"Great. I should meet him some time." Deacon said.

Rayna was stairing at him hoping he would realize what was going on so she wouldn't have to say anything.

Deacon was looking at her and then his smile turned into an angry look. "Oh no." Deacon said looking angry.

"Deacon, he's a really good guy." Rayna said scared.

"I don't care what the hell he is!" Deacon said raising his voice. "You are really saying this to me when I have a whole new chapter of my life coming up where I'm going to be sober and hoping to be with you."

"Deacon why don't you understand-"

"Why don't I understand? You really expected me to understand and react like oh cool so happy for you Rayna and your new boyfriend!"

"I just don't know anymore"

"Ray, you know what you want but your too damn stubborn to admit it. You don't want him."

"1st of all you don't know him and 2nd of all I do too want him."

"Well Rayna don't be callin' me up at 2am telling me you miss me because I'm not going through another damn relationship with you." Deacon said storming out of Starbucks leaving Rayna with tears in her eyes. _Is this what I want? Do I really want Teddy?_ Rayna thought to herself.

**Two weeks later**

"Deacon! What the hell were you doing on that stage you were acting like I was the devil." Rayna said waiting for Deacon to answer but he was just looking at his shores

"Deacon! Talk to me!" She said raising her voice.

"There's nothing to talk about." Deacon said not making eye-contact with her.

"Actually there is a lot to talk about."

"Like what?"

"Um maybe why you left Starbucks two weeks ago."

"What? Did you really just ask me that? Maybe because the woman I loved just said that she was seeing someone else after I apologized for screwing up."

"Deacon, it isn't easy for me either."

"Rayna, what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

"What do you want? Do you wanna be with the man that loves you more than anything in the world or be with a man that your gonna regret being with 10 years from now?"

"All my friends say your not good for me-"

"Damn it Rayna! Did I just ask what your friends thought? Because they don't know a thing about us! I asked what you wanted! You gotta stop listening to your friends and start listening to your heart."

Rayna remained speechless.

"Well alright then. Next time don't be telling me you wanna talk and then not even speak." Deacon said storming out of her dressing room.

**The next day**

"Hello?" Rayna said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey it's me."

"Hey Teddy whatcha doing?"

"On a plane." Teddy said sounding excited.

"To where?"

"To the next Rayna Jaymes show!"

"I'm going to have to call you back." Rayna said feeling dizzy.

Teddy wasn't the country music type and had never listened to Rayna's music nor did he know about Deacon and his long history with his girlfriend, Rayna.

_Oh no, Teddy and Deacon meeting each other. _Rayna thought to herself. She was going to need to clear things up with Deacon tonight before having Deacon meet him.

**30 minutes later**

Rayna stood infront of Deacon's hotel room going over what she was going to say until she heard his guitar strumming and his singing, he was writing.

"Your listening to your friends and not listening to yourself, why? And Your getting me begging for you to not go to him and come back to me now you leavin me cryin." He sang. "No, no that sounded like crap." He said to himself.

He continued strumming and heard a knock. He got up and opened the door.

"Hey can I come in?" She said politely.

"I don't think that's a good-. Sure."

"Thank you."

"You want some pizza or anything?"

"No I'm fine."

"I know your 'I'm hungry' look." Deacon smirked.

Rayna smiled, "pizza sounds good."

Rayna watched Deacon as he cut the pizza slice and took the olives off.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking the olives off. You hate olives."

"Last time I saw olives on my pizza was when we went to that restaraunt like 6 years ago. How'd you remember?"

"Well you can't forget a loud scream." He smiled.

"It wasn't that loud." Rayna smirked.

"I heard you when I was in the bathroom." They both laughed.

"Here's one pizza with no olives Miss Jaymes." Deacon handed her a piece of pizza.

"Thank you Mr. Claybourne." She smiled at him.

Rayna liked how they were communicating, he was acting as if they had never fought yesterday. She wanted to keep it that way but she did have to tell him about Teddy coming.

"Hey Deacon, Teddy is coming to my show tomorrow and flying in sometime tonight."

Deacon looked at her unsure of what to say.

"Why do you like him?" Deacon blurted out.

"Because he's nice and stable and-"

"I could be nice and stable." Deacon interrupted.

"Deacon, it's just-" Rayna started to talk but Deacon interrupted again but instead with a kiss. After a couple of seconds she broke away. "Deacon we need to talk-" "Rayna! I'm done talking." He kissed her again. They were quickly interrupted by Rayna's phone. Rayna was actually glad that her phone rang because if there had not been an interruption they probably wouldn't have stopped kissing.

"Hello?" Rayna said as she was so surprised with the situation.

"I'm in the lobby of the hotel. Where are you?" Teddy said urgently

"Um I am in my uh hotel room. I will be there in one second."

She quickly hung up the phone.

"Well I am guessing that was your boyfriend." Deacon glanced at her for a moment.

"Um yeah, it was. Well I guess I will see you tomorrow." She said as he nodded.

"Thanks...for the pizza, it was good." She said as she closed the door to his hotel room._ 'Thanks for the pizza, it was good.' I sound like an idiot._ She thought as she walked down the hallway into the elevator.

"Lobby," she whispered to herself as she clicked the button, "close door." As the door was closing she saw a familiar looking hand go in between the doors. And there he was again.

"Don't do this Ray," Deacon said looking at her.

"Do what? Go down the elevator to see my boyfriend?" Rayna said as the elevator dinged for the lobby. But right before the door was about to open Deacon kicked the close door button with his cowboy boot as he kept his eyes on hers. He punched the penthouse button and said,  
"yep, I don't want you with the wrong guy." He said leaning in kissing her as they went up to the penthouse.

"Deacon, not now. I can't." Rayna said looking at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend."

"Alright." He said smiling.

_Why was he smiling? Why is he fine with me saying no?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm a bit surprised that you responded smiling." She said as the elevator dinged for the penthouse and while he pushed the lobby button for her.

"It's because your answer." He said as she stood confused. "You didn't say 'because I don't want to'. You said 'because I have a boyfriend', which means that if you didn't have a boyfriend you would be up there with me. So that means that one day I will have you, I will get you back." Deacon said watching the elevator numbers go down.

What Deacon said was confusing but true. If she didn't have a boyfriend she would be making out with him right now. Even though she said all the things about how she didn't want him because she was afraid of him losing his sobriety again was a load of crap and she knew it.

"Bye Deac," She said walking out of the elevator into the lobby.

"Hey Teddy!" She said smiling as he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey um I heard something and I wanted to talk to you about it." Teddy said with a serious face. "I heard about this guy...uh Deacon is his name I believe and there were rumors that y'all are dating."

"Well I dated him for a while and stopped dating him before I even met you." She said uneasily.

"Well isn't it good that you met me?" Teddy said smiling.

"Yep, sure is," she said faking a smiling as they walked into the elevator with the man she didn't love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your nice comments and reviews. Please continue to write our likes/dislikes about this story. Thanks so much! I apologize for not being able to give y'all a chapter until now! :( I have been very busy because I was moving and it was a lot of work! But I will hopefully be able to write more often now that I am getting settled into my new home so thanks y'all! And if you want to read anything else I have another fanfic called "Do you remember?" so check it out! Thanks! Please leave reviews!**

**Rayna's Hotel Room**  
"So well Rayna I have something else I wanted to ask you." Teddy said grinning.  
"What's that?" Rayna asked.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to marry me?" Teddy said not even getting on his knee. Teddy was never romantic.  
"Yeah," Rayna said with her fake smile that she always had when she was with Teddy.  
"Great!" Teddy said as he hugged her.  
While they were hugging thoughts went into Rayna's mind. Rayna what are you doing? You don't marry people that you don't love. What will this do to Deacon? and Deacon's voice went into her head. "Well Rayna don't be callin' me up at 2am telling me you miss me because I'm not going through another damn relationship with you."  
"How bout we get in bed." Teddy said smirking at Rayna.  
"Actually I was wondering if I could just stay here and you could go back to your hotel room." Rayna said looking down.  
"Alright," Teddy said with a disappointing look.  
Morning  
Rayna's phone rang.  
"Hello?" Rayna said.  
"It's Bucky,"  
"Hey Buck, what's goin on?"  
"Well I was just thinking like that you need some new music and all so if you're up for it then maybe you and Deacon could do some writing today."  
"Um.." Rayna started to think.  
"Yeah I know about the thing going on between you and Deacon." Bucky said.  
"Yeah. But well we do need new music so I guess that could be fine."  
"Great! I'll call Deacon. Bye Rayna!"  
"See ya" Rayna said hanging up and leaning back on the pillow.  
"Rayna what in the hell are you doing?" Rayna said to herself.  
15 Minutes Later  
Rayna heard a knock at her door. "Oh God." Rayna said to herself.  
Rayna walked to the door of her hotel room and opened it.  
"Hey Deacon." Rayna said trying not to make eye contact with him.  
"Hey Ray." Deacon greeted.  
"Okay well this is gonna be weird. So you know that we can't do what we would usually do when we write together-"  
"Yeah, yeah I know." Deacon said as he sounded frustrated.  
"Okay."  
"Well I actually have some stuff that I've been writing."  
"Great. Let's hear them." She said.  
"Well I actually finished this one. But you don't wanna hear that." He said trying to hide his papers because that song was obviously about her but all of them were but the one he finished made it so obvious.  
"No I love your music please play it for me."  
"Ray, I will play it for you but you're not going to like it."  
"Try me."  
Deacon began strumming his guitar.  
Hey old friend thanks for callin,  
It's good to know somebody cares,  
Yeah she's gone but I don't feel like talkin,  
Might be just too much to bare,  
To hear somebody say it stops hurtin,  
Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it,  
Deacon sang as he glanced from his lyrics to Rayna and began singing the chorus.  
Cause you don't know like I do,  
You'll never understand,  
You don't know what we've been through,  
Yeah that girl is my best friend,  
And there's no way your gonna help me,  
She's the only one who can,  
No you don't know how much I got to lose,  
You don't know her like I do.  
He sang making Rayna go crazy. He kept singing and she began not even paying attention because hearing his voice would make her love him and hearing him sing those words that were directly for her made her so upset.  
He continued singing,  
So don't try to tell me I've stopped hurting,  
Don't try to tell me she ain't worth it,  
Because you don't know like I do,  
When he was in the middle of the chorus he stopped playing when he noticed her anger.  
"I told you that you would hate it." Deacon said.  
"I don't hate it and its not your fault. It's a great song but it's just making me feel weird just thinking about us-"  
"Woah, woah, woah there why should you feel anything. I thought we were just friends I mean unless you wanna go ahead and admit what you should have told me at Starbucks."  
"Deacon I'm getting married!" She yelled changing the subject with tears coming out of her eyes.  
"What the hell? You don't marry people you don't love!"  
"You don't know that I don't love him! I do love him!"  
"Rayna I've know you for about 8 years I know what you want and I know if you love someone!" Deacon yelled.  
"You don't know me!" She screamed at him.  
"Oh really? Well I know you way better than him. I know everything about you. You don't like living the rich and famous life. You always said that you wish you could sometimes just live a normal life and live in a small house near town and have a family with a man named Deacon Claybourne and you don't like Belle Meade because it reminds you of your father. You want a small wedding. You don't like your birthday. You don't like drinking because whenever you do it's when you are hurt. You want to live your life in a simple way and you always said your definition of simple was loving someone with no fears. I can help you because I know you. No one will ever love you like I do. You are the only one I love and have ever loved." Deacon said trying to make eye contact the entire time.  
"Deacon-"  
"Don't 'Deacon' me. You know everything is true you ain't getting that stuff out of that man you're gonna marry because I could just tell that he was like your dad."  
"I came here for us to write not talk about our issues!" Rayna said getting frustrated.  
Deacon was about to keep arguing but chose to calm down.  
"So do I get any sort of apology?" Rayna said squinting her eyes.  
"I don't wanna get in an argument Ray, but uh why should I apologize?"  
"Because you were saying all that crap about my life and who I love."  
"Oh I should be apologizing for saying facts when I got enough on my plate since the love of my life is getting married to the wrong man but she's too damn stubborn to admit that she doesn't love him? Alright Rayna I'm sooo sorry!" Deacon said sarcastically.  
"Okay we just need to calm down." Rayna said with watery eyes.  
"Fine." Deacon said looking at the wall lowering his tone.  
**15 Minutes Later**  
There was still awkwardness filling the room until Rayna interrupted the silence.  
"I liked the song." She said reaching for his attention.  
He didn't respond he just kept looking at his guitar.  
"It was actually a really pretty song but to know it was about me just makes me rethink things." Rayna said.  
He stil kept starring at his guitar.  
"...okay. Well I will just go then." Rayna said grabbing her things together and walking towards the door.  
"What kind of things?" Deacon said as Rayna was about to reach for the door knob.  
"A lot of things." She said walking backwards back to where they were sitting writing.  
"You know you can talk to me about anything right? I'm everything to you." Deacon said making Rayna have a confused face.  
"What do you mean you are everything to me?" She asked curiously.  
"Well I'm the type of guy that could be there for you as a friend, brother, boyfriend... husband." He said making eye contact with Rayna. "You could talk to me the way you talk to any of those people...I mean preferably husband but uh.." He said forcing Rayna to laugh a bit and they both smiled.  
"Thanks. It's great to know that you'll always be there for me." She said smiling.  
"You don't gotta worry about me slippin away. I'll always be there for you." He said wiping a tear off her face.  
"But sometimes I just feel like I treat you in a terrible way." She said looking at the ground.  
"Yeah. You do sometimes. But I'm just looking out for your best interest." He said.  
God, she really did love Deacon. And only him. Why did she have to drag this thing out between them when they could just be together. But it was always all or nothing.  
"Thanks Deacon. Listen I don't mean to leave you right now but I'm kinda tired. Mind if we finish this tomorrow instead? And maybe tomorrow we can do some actual writing." She said smiling tiredly.  
"Yeah but how bout you just stay here." He said.  
"Deacon, I would but I'm engaged-"  
"Damn, Teddy would kick my ass if he heard you say that. 'I would but I'm engaged' ahh Rayna that's kinda exactly my point about you loving him."  
"Oh God we aren't starting this again. Okay I will stay here but I'm on the couch your on the bed. Deal?" She said strictly.  
"No deal. I'm a gentleman. You can sleep on the bed I'll sleep on the couch. Teddy ain't a gentleman like me is he?"  
"Oh enough about Teddy." Rayna begged.  
"Sorry." Deacon apologized.  
"It's okay," Rayna said smiling making eye contact with Deacon but then looking away, "so you sure you are okay with sleeping on the couch?" Rayna asked.  
"Yeah, besides the princess of country music has gotta get her beauty sleep," he said smirking causing Rayna to let out a laugh.  
"Well uh good night." Rayna didn't want to say goodbye or good night. She just wanted to be able to have him with her. No couches or separate rooms. Just them, together, forever.  
"Yeah good night. Hopefully tomorrow we will be able to figure out a good song." Deacon said as he was shutting the door between the den where the couch was and his bedroom.  
"Yep." She said as he closed the door. Right when he closed it she fell straight on the bed on her back thinking, why does it have to be this way? She pulled down the covers, turned the lamp off, and looked at her phone for the time. It was 1:15 am and she was tired.  
**2:45 am**  
Rayna couldn't sleep and was wondering if Deacon was awake too. And her question was answered when she got a text from him that read,  
Would you kill me?  
Rayna was confused by the text and send back,  
What?  
Then a couple seconds later her bedroom door opened. It was dark so she could only see an outline of a man.  
"Deacon? What are you doing?" She said in the dark when Deacon was approaching her.  
No response.  
"Deacon! What the hell are you doing?" She said raising her voice more as he got even closer to her bed.  
Once again, Deacon didn't respond.  
"Deacon!-" She said louder but was interrupted his lips touching hers. And later began unbuttoning her jeans until she stopped kissing him and said,  
"what in the hell are you doing Deacon?" she said confused.  
"Something I should have done a looonnnggg time ago." He said as he began kissing her neck.


End file.
